


Mornings

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Catelyn, Domestic Fluff, Evil Margaery Tyrell, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Protective Robb Stark, Robb Lives, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Waking up would always be your favourite part of the day, as long as you woke up next to your husband.Now an one-shot collection.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones. 

Waking up would always be your favourite part of the day, as long as you woke up next to your husband. His arms around you underneath the fur of the bed, holding you tightly with your back against his warm chest. Legs tangled together after last night's activities. His deep, warm breath tickling you neck, indicating that he was still asleep. You turned your head slowly and looked at him over your shoulder. He looked so peaceful in sleep. His face was void of wrinkles that always seemed to accompany him, while he was awake.

A strand of brown hair hung in front of his closed eyes. He looked absolutely adorable. You carefully turned around in his arms and swept the strand of hair backwards. You slowly caressed his hair and cheek, committing every detail to memory. Robb had been so busy the last few days that it was nice to wake up beside him, instead of him getting up at dawn, leaving you to wake up in a cold bed.

Your actions slowly woke your husband up. He frowned slightly and let out a groan, pulling you even closer to him. You simply smiled and kissed his forehead, continuing your actions. After a few seconds, his pale blue eyes finally opened, looking at you with love and warmth. "Good morning, my love." He whispered, drowsily smiling up at you. You smiled back and kissed him, waking him up even more. Breaking apart, you simply smiled at each other in pure bliss. You had been married for over a year and yet it felt like it had been yesterday. 

Looking up at the light peeping in through the window, your husband groaned. "Do we really have to get out of bed?" He asked, holding you tightly against him. You simply chuckled, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his chest. "I am afraid so, my love. We both have places to be and duties to perform. Your mother is expecting me today to teach me about my future duties and I believe your father is expecting you for the same thing." You said.

Your husband pouted and you smiled at him, caressing his cheek and looking into his eyes. "Trust me, my darling. I would rather stay in bed as well, but we can not and we can not pretend to be sick. Your family would never believe that. Besides, Arya will never let us forget if we tried that." You answered. Robb groaned again, wanting to argue, but knowing very well that you were right. You chuckled again, before leaning down and giving him another kiss. 

Breaking apart, your husband smirked, reaching up and carding his fingers through your hair. "Alright, I will get up, my love. But tonight...." He said, grabbing your waist and flipping you over, making you fall on the bed with a laugh. He hovered above you. "...Tonight we will continue where we left off, understood?" He asked with a lustful look in his eyes.

You simply smiled and nodded. He smirked at you and kissed your forehead. You whined at the very wrongly placed kiss. He laughed at that, before giving you a proper kiss. Pulling away after a few seconds, he smiled at you, before rolling over and getting out of bed, walking towards the bathing room. He smirked at you from over his shoulder, before closing the door. 

Stretching yourself, you thought about how you got to this point. You were the daughter of a minor house in the North. Your family and the Starks were old friends, so when the time came for Robb to marry, your families had made a deal for you to marry him. You had been very reluctant at first, wanting to find and marry someone on your own accord.

Robb, however, had slowly won you over by taking the time to get to know you and for you to know him. Now, you couldn't think of a better husband, even if you tried. You still did not know why the Starks did not arrange a marriage with one of the major houses, like the Tyrells from the Reach, but you were not complaining and you never would.

Your attention was pulled by the door of the bathing room opening, Robb stepping out of it. His face and hair were wet and to your disappointment, he was wearing pants. Robb saw your face and chuckled. "I think that mother would get a heart attack, if I walked through Winterfell like that. Besides, I would absolutely freeze to death and I do not want to leave you behind." He said.

You knew that he was right, but you still grumbled in disappointment, altough you could not help, but smile the last sentence. You knew that your husband loved you, but it was always nice hearing it. Still chuckling at your reaction, your husband leaned closer and kissed your forehead, before continuing to get ready for the day. You just sighed, before finally getting up and doing the same.

After sharing a small and private breakfast, your husband finally kissed you goodbye, before leaving to meet with his father. You waited in your rooms for about two minutes, before quickly leaving as well, walking down the stairs and through the courtyard, the people of Winterfell all bowing and nodding towards you on the way there. You politely nodded back at them, while walking towards your destination. It was true that you were meeting with Lady Stark, but first you had something else to do.

Hearing someone calling your name, you tensed for a second, thinking that Robb had noticed you, before realising that it was just Arya. Your youngest sister-in-law ran up to you, her face flushed and her mouth in a big grin. "There you are. You were not at breakfast. Mother became worried that she had to cancel your lesson." She said. You smiled down at her. "It is alright. Go and tell your mother that I will meet with her soon. I just have to talk to Maester Luwin." You told her. She smiled and nodded, before running off again. 

You shook your head with a smile as you watched her go. Suddenly, you noticed how your surroundings suddenly became a bit dark and seeing a very familiar shadow on the ground before you. Turning around with a soft and warm smile, you looked right at your husband's direwolf. You slowly reached up and petted the fur between its eyes.

The huge wolf carefully laid down, so that you could pet it better. Grey Wind had been a bit suspicious of you at first, but after realising that you meant no harm to its master, he quickly became friendly to you. "Hello, beautiful. Let me guess: Robb ordered you to keep an eye on me, even though we're safe in Winterfell." You said, stroking his head.

After you had gotten sick a few days ago, Robb had become a bit overprotective over you, ordering his direwolf to follow and protect you when he could not. You appreciated the gesture, but you did not need a literal guard dog, no matter how much you loved Grey Wind. The wolf in question whined in answer and you took that as a yes. You sighed, knowing very well that Grey Wind would follow you around anyway, no matter what you said. "Well, come along then. I just need to go to Maester Luwin." You said, ceasing your stroking and continuing on your way, Grey Wind standing up and obediently following you. 

Arriving at the right chambers, you ordered Grey Wind to stay outside, before knocking on the door. Being allowed to come in, the old man smiled at you kindly. "Ah, lady Y/N. how can I help you today?" He asked. You took a deep breath, before answering. "I have been feeling unwell the last few days. I become sick in the morning and I suddenly can not stand several foods, some of which I normally do not have a problem with."

The Maester nodded, listening intently. "Does you husband know about this?" He asked. You shrugged. "He knows that I got sick a few days ago, but he has been so very busy the last few days. I did not want to worry him." You answered. The old man nodded. "Well, sit down, My Lady. We will find out what is ailing you." He said, leading you towards a chair.

A few minutes later, you almost skipped out of his chambers, feeling ecstatic. Grey Wind quickly lifted his head from his paws, looking at you from where he was lying close to the door. You beamed at him, before leaning closer to the wolf. "Guess what, Grey Wind? Soon, you will have another person to protect." You whispered in his ear, not wanting the rest of Winterfell to know the news yet.

Grey Wind tilted his head, but licked your hand all the same. Still smiling, you straightened up. "Now, come along. We have to hurry, before Lady Stark actually _does_ cancel my lessons." You said, hurrying your way back across the courtyard. Your husband's direwolf right behind you, waiting outside the door to Lady Stark's chambers, once you had arrived there. 

Lady Catelyn was a few minutes into your lessons about your duties as the future Lady Stark, when she noticed that your mind was somewhere else. "Is there something troubling you, my dear? Did Maester Luwin say something?" She asked, knowing from Arya that you had visited him. You  looked up at the older lady, being startled out of your thoughts. "Forgive me, My Lady. Maester did say something, actually." You answered, barely being able to hide your grin. Catelyn sat down next to you, feeling concerned.

She knew how much her oldest son loved and cared about you. If anything happened to you, he would be inconsolable. "What did he say?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't anything bad. You looked at her with a grin. "Tell me, My Lady. How do you feel about becoming a grandmother?" You asked. You could see her going over your words, before realisation set in and she started to smile and laugh, tearing up and pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged her back, hoping that your husband had the same reaction. You knew that he wanted children, but you were still nervous about it.

Because this was a special day, Lady Catelyn let you go early, knowing that you would not be able to concentrate and neither would she. Walking through Winterfell with Grey Wind at your side, you encountered you husband's half brother: Jon Snow. You whispered the very good news into his ear. He beamed at you, before trying to shake your hand.

You gave him a hug instead. You knew that Lady Catelyn did not care about him, but Robb did and so did you. Pulling back, you urged him to keep it a secret and he quickly agreed. With that settled, you walked towards the Godswood, Grey Wind right at your heels. You knelt in front of the great weirwood tree and thanked the Gods for giving you this blessing. 

Hearing your name being called once again, you looked up and saw Robb quickly walking towards you, his face deeply concerned. Stopping in front of you, he put his hands on your shoulders and looked you up and down in worry, barely paying any attention to his direwolf. "Are you alright, my love? Mother said that you had something to tell me and on my way here, I heard that you visited Maester Luwin. Are you ill?" He asked, pulling off his glove and feeling your forehead to see if you were warm. You smiled at his concern, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly, caressing his face with the other. 

"I am fine, my love. I promise." You reassured him. He sighed in relief, before looking at you in confusion. "But then, why did you visit Maester Luwin?" He asked. You looked down, feeling a bit guilty. You told him about getting sick and your problem with food. He looked a bit hurt. "Why did you not tell me?" He asked. You sighed. "Because you have been so busy the last few days. I did not want to burden you even more." You said, looking down at the ground.

A hand gently grabbed your chin and lifted your head back up. Robb looked at you earnestly. "My Love. Your health will never be a burden. I will always have time for you, no matter what. When we married, I promised to the gods that I would take care of you and I intend to uphold that promise. You are my wife and you are more important to me than anything in the world " He said, caressing your cheek and kissing your forehead.

You smiled at your husband, kissing him for several seconds, tears rolling down your cheeks. Breaking apart, Robb looked at you and wiped away your tears, his concern returning. "Did Maester Luwin say anything?" He asked. You looked at your darling husband and you could not help, but wanting to fool him for a bit. You put on a sad face "According to Maester Luwin: I have an illness. One that only women can have. It messes with my mind and body and will continue to do so for the next few months." You told him.

Your poor husband looked terrified and you really had to bite your lip to hold your laughter in. Is there any medicine for this?" He asked. You shook your head. Now, your husband looked truly scared and worried about you, so you took pity on him. You grabbed his hands with a smile and slowly put them on your abdomen, not saying anything. He looked at you confused for a moment, before his eyes widened and he looked down at your stomach, his hands caressing the place where your baby would grow.

"Are you certain?" He asked, his voice wavering a bit. You nodded, unable to speak. You squealed as your husband suddenly pulled you into a hug, lifting you up and spinning you around. You simply laughed as he finally put you down. Robb looked at you with so much love in his eyes, before kissing you passionately. You smiled at him as you broke apart, resting your forehead against his. He smiled back at you, before hugging you tightly. "I am so happy." He whispered into your ear. You smiled and held him even tighter. "I'm glad." You replied. Pulling back, he tweaked your nose. You rubbed it with a squeak. 

"That was for scaring me, you little witch." He laughed. You scowled playfully at him. "Well, this "witch" will have your child in a few months, so you better treat her right." You pointed your finger at him, trying to look stern, but your big smile ruined it. He smirked. "Oh, I intend to do just that." He said, before lifting you up in his arms, bridal style and carrying you back towards the castle, ordering Grey Wind to follow you.

"Robb! I can walk by myself. Put me down this instant!" You ordered. He simply smiled, but put you down nevertheless, still amused by your reaction. You scowled at him, swatting at his arm. He simply laughed at your reaction, before leading you to your shared chambers. Grey Wind looked at the two of you from behind and if he could, he would have smiled

That evening, during dinner, you told the rest of the Stark family. You had already sent a raven to your family with the news. Arya tackled you into a hug and even Sansa temporarily forgot her lessons, as she ran to hug you, Catelyn letting it go for this one time. Bran smiled at you and carefully hugged you too, as if afraid that he would hurt the baby if he hugged you too tightly. Rickon did not fully understand what it meant, but he saw that everyone was happy, so he was happy too.

Ned wrapped you in a bear hug, absolutely ecstatic that he would become a grandfather. During the whole dinner, the unborn baby was the main source of conversation. Bets on whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, name suggestions and so forth. In the midst of it all, you just listened and smiled, holding your husband's hand. Robb looked at you and smiled, before leaning forward and kissing your temple. You both felt happy and content.

That night, you were lying in bed with your head on you husband's chest, his arms tightly around you. He looked down at you, happiness and love clear in his gaze. "You have made me the happiest man in all of Westeros." He muttered, caressing your cheek. You smiled up at him, lifting your head slightly. "And you have made me the happiest woman, my love." You replied. He beamed a smile at you, kissing your forehead. Suddenly, his eyes widened, as if he remembered something.

You let out a sound of protest and confusion as he suddenly flipped you both over, hovering above you just like he did that morning. "Speaking of being happy: I do remember making a promise to you this morning." He said with a feral smile. You looked at him in fake innocence, pretending to think for a minute. "Did you? I do not remember." You said. Your husband's smirk got wider. "Well then, my love. Let me remind you." He said, before attacking your lips with his own. 

Several months later, a baby girl was born: Lyanna Stark. You had asked Ned if it was alright to name the baby after his sister if it was a girl. The poor man had teared up at that and had said that it was a great honour. Everyone was happy with the new baby but you and your husband most of all. A couple of years later, you had a son named Harrison. The whole of Winterfell celebrated having a heir. Despite this, both your children were equally loved by you, your husband and your in-laws.

Slowly opening your eyes from the memory, you were greeted with the sight of your son snuggled up to you and your daughter lying with her head on her father's chest, having climbed into the bed, somewhere during the night. While you sometimes missed the intimacy between you and your husband in the morning, you would not trade this for anything in the entire world. You saw your husband looking at you over your children's heads, smiling at you and mouthing the words "good morning" to you.

You smiled back, before yawning deeply. Tightening your grip on Harrison, you closed your eyes, your head carefully resting on top of your son's head. Your duties could wait a few hours more. Right now, spending time with your family was more important. Besides, Ned would not pass his title on, until at least another year. The older man wanted to give his oldest son some time to spend with you and your children, knowing that being Lord and Lady Stark would take most of that time away.

 Yes, your duties could wait a little bit longer. With that thought, you fell back asleep.


	2. wedding nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a terrible nightmare. Luckily, your husband is there to comfort you. 
> 
> Slight spoilers for a certain episode, but I think we all know what happened :(.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, do I hate this episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones.

A scream ripped your throat, as you bolted upright in your bed, panting like you just ran several miles, as your eyes roamed over the candlelit room in panic, looking for the danger that was in your dream. Your hands frantically grabbed your belly and you calmed down slightly, as you felt that your baby bump was still there and whole, not a single drop of blood in sight.

You felt something move beside you and immediately turned to see what it was, only to come face to face with your very concerned husband. "Are you alright, my love? What happened?" He asked, gently gripping your shoulders and looking over your entire body as best as he could, trying to see if you were hurt somewhere. Seeing Robb alive and well, finally broke the dam inside of you.

You started to cry and gripped him tightly, shoulders shaking heavily and tears streaming over your face, as you sobbed hysterically. Poor Robb didn't understand what happened, but he still tried his best to comfort you. He held you close to his chest and stroked your hair, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. "Ssh. It is alright, my love. I am here. It is alright. It was just a bad dream. Nothing more." He said, rocking you back and forth. 

You were slowly calming down, when there was a knock on the door. Lady Catelyn carefully walked inside. "Is everything alright? We heard screaming." Catelyn said, looking over the two of you in worry. Robb nodded a bit, even as he held you closer. "Yes, mother. Y/N had a bad dream. That is all" He said, still stroking your hair. Seeing your mother-in-law just made the tears stream faster, as you let out another sob. Catelyn quickly went to sit next to you on the bed and started to rub your back.

Mother and son continued their actions, until they felt you calming down. Slowly, your breathing returned to normal and you took a deep, shaky breath, burrowing yourself deeper into your husbands chest. Feeling that she wasn't needed anymore. Catelyn stood up. "I will leave you now." She said, before nodding to the both of you and leaving. Robb bid her goodnight, before returning his attention to you. 

Robb slowly pulled back and looked into your tearful eyes, cupping your face and wiping away your remaining tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. You shakily nodded, knowing that you had to get off your chest. "We were going to a wedding at The Twins. There was some kind of war going on and in order to win, you had promised to marry one of Lord Frey's daughters, only to fall in love with me. I was not a daughter of a house in my dream. I was nothing of importance."

You felt your husband's grip tighten. "That is not true, my darling. You _are_ important. I would never want to marry anyone else, but you" He whispered. You smiled a bit at that. "Thank you, my love. I may be important here, but I most certainly was not in my dream." You said. Your husband sighed deeply, before nodding. "Well I am glad that I still had you, even in a dream." He said. You smiled, but that smile quickly dropped, as you remembered the rest of your dream.

You took a deep breath, before continuing to tell your dream "Despite your promise, you married me and this angered Lord Frey. But he acted like you could make it up to him. He said that your uncle Edmure could take your place. Desperate to have his help in the war, you and your uncle agreed and we went to The Twins for the wedding. At first, it seemed like there truly was nothing wrong. Lord Frey seemed forgiving and the bride was a truly beautiful woman. But then..." You trailed off, as your breathing quickened in panic. Feeling this, Robb quickly grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, forcing you to look him in his eyes. 

"Ssh. Do not panic, my love. It is alright. I am here. Breathe along with me." He said, taking extra deep, calm breaths, having remembered this from a lesson that maester Luwin taught him. You shakily tried to imitate him, your breaths slowly becoming more calm. Once your breathing had gone back to normal, he smiled at you. "There we go, my love. It is alright. I am here and we are safe." He said.

You gripped him tightly and nodded, knowing that he was right. Taking a deep breath, you continued. "Your uncle and his wife had just left for the bedding, when everything went wrong. Lord Frey said that he had not shown you the right hospitality. Then, your mother suddenly called your name, but it was too late." You grabbed his hand and put it on your growing belly. "Someone stabbed me in my stomach from behind. It hurt so much, Robb." You said, your voice breaking.

You felt your husband's arms around you shake and looked up at him with tearful eyes. "They killed everyone. The band members were actually archers, who shot at everyone. The Frey men killed every person, who was loyal to you. They shot you and Lady Catelyn." Robb looked at you with tears in his eyes. He held you tightly against him, now knowing why you were so upset. He kissed the top of your head, before burying his face into your hair.

Taking a deep breath, you continued again. "They stopped after a few minutes. I think that I was already dead, but I could still see everything like I was alive, just from a different point of view. You were wounded by the archers, but you still crawled towards my body and held it. You looked so heartbroken and defeated." You whispered, your grip tightening. You felt your husband give you another kiss on your head.

"Lady Catelyn grabbed Lord Frey's wife and bargained to trade her life in exchange for yours, but he refused. You stood up, but you were just gone. It was like you were just an empty shell. Then, Lord Bolton came up to you and..." You trailed off again, your shoulders starting to shake, once more. Robb held you tightly, tears rolling down his face. "Ssh, my love. It is alright. You do not have to tell me. I understand." He whispered, rocking you back and forth.

You just sobbed, holding onto your husband. "I love you so much." You whispered. Robb smiled through his tears. "I love you too, my darling. There was one true thing about your dream: if anything happened to you, if you actually were to die, I would die as well. You are my entire world, my love and I would not know what to do without you." He said. You smiled a tiny bit at that, before holding him even tighter.

Suddenly, your husband hesitantly spoke up again." Did... Did mother survive?" He asked. You shook your head slowly. You heard and felt him take a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. He gave you another kiss on your head, before resting his chin on top of it. You just sat like that for several minutes, before Robb spoke up again. "Do you want to lie back down?" He asked. You thought for a few seconds, before nodding. "Yes, but I do not want to fall back asleep. I do not think that I could after this." You said.

Robb nodded and gently helped you lie back down, your head on his chest and his arms tightly around you, stroking your hair. "Please do not leave me." You whispered. He softly smiled at you. "Never, my darling. I will never leave you. I will always protect you, I promise." He said, kissing your hair. You burrowed your face into his chest and took a deep breath. You closed your eyes, feeling sleep slowly overtaking you. Robb continued stroking your hair, patiently staying awake beside you.

You shook your head a bit, trying to stay awake. Your husband smiled down at you. "Go to sleep, my love. I will keep you safe tonight." He said, giving you a kiss on the top of your head. You looked at him briefly, before nodding and laying your head back on his chest. You closed your your eyes again, relaxing under your husband's touch. You felt him give your head one more kiss, before darkness overtook you.


	3. Roses always have thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrells come for a visit and Margaery sets her sight on your husband. But you are ready to fight for him. You will prove that you are no meek flower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You and the Starks were standing in a line to greet ~~~~the visiting Tyrell family from the Reach, with you standing between Robb and Sansa. You were rocking Lyanna up and down slightly to keep her occupied. Your daughter was just a few months old, but had you, your husband and your in-laws already wrapped around her little finger. Even the direwolves were very protective of her.

You looked at Robb and saw him smiling at you, love in his eyes. You smiled back at him, before your attention was pulled by the guests arriving. You and your in-laws followed protocol and all bowed in respect, your guests bowing in return. Your baby did not like the change in posture and let out a squeal of protest, you quickly shushing her.

Ned and Mace Tyrell greeted each other like old friends, despite having been on opposite sides during the rebellion. After talking for a few minutes, the Tyrell family went to greet the Stark children and you. It went really well, until the only daughter of house Tyrell went to greet you. Margaery Tyrell was a beautiful woman, but she was also used to get what she wanted and right now: Robb was what she wanted. 

Robb always was a very wanted person for the noble women of Westeros: being very handsome and first in line to rule the North, once his father passed his title onto him. Margaery always thought that it was a complete waste that he had married you, when he could have someone more appropriate. Someone like her, for example. Margaery planned to show him that he made a mistake. 

Smiling politely, she walked towards the two of you, but even the most polite smile could not hide the cold look that she gave you and your daughter. You raised your eyebrow slightly, but you did not comment. Robb gently grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles, as was the norm. She smiled seductively and stepped closer, _way_ too close in your opinion. 

"I have heard so many things about you, my Lord." Margaery said reaching out and brushing a hair out of his face. Robb looked a bit uncomfortable, but was unable to do anything, without seeming impolite. Your eyebrow raised even higher. Was Margaery  _seducing_ your husband with you standing right there? You looked at your sisters-in-law and saw that they were just as unamused as you felt. They could see how uncomfortable their brother was and even Arya knew that trying to seduce a married man was not something that you did. 

You had heard rumours about Margaery and her ways with men, but had hoped that they were not true, or that she would behave with your husband. It seemed, however, that she could not contain herself. You handed Lyanna to Sansa and stepped forward, putting a hand on your husband's arm. "We have heard a lot about you too, my lady." You said, smiling a small smile at her, your eyes warning her to stay away from  _your_ husband.

Margaery just smiled back at you, but you could feel the coldness of it. Your guests were led to their chambers and you went to your own. That night, a great feast was held in the dining hall. Normally, you really enjoyed the feasts, but not this time. Seeing someone constantly try to seduce your significant other in front of everyone, would make anyone feel very irritated.

You growled at the sight, but you were unable to do anything and Margaery knew it, if her smirks were anything to go by. You finally had enough and asked Robb if you could retire for the evening. Your husband agreed and led you to your chambers. He left you for a few minutes to talk with his father about something and in those few minutes: Margaery struck.

Letting herself in without knocking, the young woman sneered at you. "Enjoy your husband while you still can, _dearie_. Soon, he will regret his decision and see that he could have someone better and he will leave you and your bastard child." She said, peering down at the crib in disgust, like there was a turd in it, instead of a baby. You glared back at her, instinctively stepping in front of the crib and blocking her view of your daughter. 

"Considering that we have been married for more than a year and I have carried his child, I would say that if Robb regretted his decision, he would have left me a long time ago. Besides, the Starks are as loyal as the wolf on their banners. If you think that Robb will leave me for you, just because you find yourself better than me, you are very wrong. He does not belong to you. He does not love you and he never did or will. He loves _me!_ " You hissed, getting right in her face.

Your head snapped sideways, as Margaery lost her temper and slapped you. You rubbed your cheek for a minute, before turning back to her, your eyes cold, but not doing anything in return. You had had a few lessons with Robb to learn how to defend yourself, the pain that you had after those lessons, made the slap feel like a tap. Not seeing the reaction that she had expected, Margaery started to become uncertain. Fearing that Robb would return soon, she quickly fled the room

She was partially right, as Robb returned just a minute of two later. He smiled happily at seeing you, but his smile immediately vanished at seeing your slapped cheek. He immediately sat down beside you. "What happened, my love?" He asked, softly touching your cheek. You sighed, knowing that you couldn't lie to him. "Margaery Tyrell happened. She seemed to be convinced that you made a mistake in marrying me and said that she will make you see that she was much better than me." You muttered, wincing when your husband touched a sensitive spot. 

Robb frowned, his anger at the southern lady growing. Trying to seduce him in front of everyone, including his parents was one thing, but then insulting and hitting his wife was another. "That will never happen, my love. I swear that I will never leave you for another woman, no matter what." He vowed, hugging you tightly against him. You smiled softly at that. "I know, my darling." You said simply, returning the hug. 

Pulling back, Robb cupped your uninjured cheek. "We have to tell father and Lord Tyrell." He said. You shook your head in response. "No. That will just create tension that our houses really do not need." You countered. Robb just looked at you incredulously. "My love, she attacked you. We can not let this go unpunished." He said sternly. You simply smirked. "I never said that I would." You said.

Your husband looked confused, before his eyes widened, realising that you had a plan. Even so, he went out and got some ointment for your cheek. You held perfectly still as he applied the ointment on your cheek, even as his hands were shaking in anger at the thought of someone hurting you. You simply smiled at him and told him that everything would be alright. He nodded, before helping you getting into bed and going himself, holding you tightly against him.

Not many people knew that your family was one of the most clever houses in the North. Your family knew that sometimes, you had to sneak around in order to defeat your enemies, rather than facing them head on. Some of the more mean people called your family "the snakes of the North", but you did not care. Right now, you had a rose to cut down. And you knew  _just_ the right people for that job. 

It turned out that telling your sisters-in-law was a very good idea. Even Sansa was immediately willing to help after seeing your bruised cheek. You came together the next day and made a big, but simple plan that relied on timing and distraction. They were not happy that you did not tell their parents, but they could see why you did not want further tension, so they agreed to keep quiet.  

The day after that, you and Arya were sitting in your chambers, when there was a knock on the door and Sansa popped her head in. "I am showing Lady Margaery around Winterfell. Do either of you want to come along?" She asked, the question being part of the plan. You shook your head. "No, thank you. Your mother has asked me to help Arya with her needlework, so I will be busy this afternoon." You said.

Sansa nodded and left. You waited for two minutes, before standing up and taking a peek outside the door. Seeing nothing, you motioned to Arya, who quickly ran out of your chambers and down the hall. Sneaking through Winterfell, Arya grabbed a bucket and working gloves and went to the stables. She put on the gloves and filled the bucket halfway with manure, before quickly leaving again. She quickly went to the guest room that belonged to Margaery. She put the bucket down and looked around, wondering where to leave it.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her asked. Arya jumped and turned around, hiding the bucket behind her. In the doorway stood Lady Olenna Tyrell, Lord Tyrell's mother. Arya quickly bowed, still hiding the bucket. "Nothing, my lady." She said. Olenna simply smiled. "Is this revenge for the disrespectful words and actions of my granddaughter?" She asked, her smile growing as she saw Arya stiffen in surprise.

"My granddaughter complained about your brother's marriage, all the way from Highgarden to here. Seeing her actions when we arrived here, I decided to follow her and I must say that I have never been so disappointed in her. Put the manure in her bed, child. My granddaughter needs to learn that actions have consequences and that she can not seduce a married man. Even I knew better than that and I hope that you also know it." She said, Arya quickly nodded and went to work, hiding the manure underneath the pillow.

Once she was done, Lady Olenna led her back to your chambers. She told you that she knew of her granddaughter's actions and that she would give her a stern lecture about it later. She inspected the bruise on your cheek and apologised in the name of her granddaughter. You smiled and accepted the apology. Lady Olenna decided to stay for a while, holding your daughter and playing with her. Arya quickly resumed her needlework. 

About an hour later, you heard a scream going through the halls, making you, Arya and Olenna smirk. A few minutes later, Catelyn knocked on the door. "Lady Margeary found horse manure in her bed and said that you were responsible for it. Is that true?" She asked. You shook your head innocently. "No, my lady. I was here the whole time, helping Arya. Lady Olenna decided to join us for a few minutes." You said, Arya showing her needlework in confirmation. 

Catelyn was about to say something, when she saw your cheek, not having seen you that day and her expression turned into one of horror. " Oh gods. What happened to you?" She asked, rushing towards your side. Lady Olenna spoke up, not having promised anything about keeping quiet. "I am afraid that my granddaughter is responsible for that."

Catelyn looked at her in shock, before her face closed off. "Excuse me for a minute." She said, before leaving the room. Lady Olenna stood up. "I think it would be for best if I go and pack my things. Something tells me that my family and I will not stay here for very much longer." Bidding you and Arya goodbye, the older lady quickly left the room. 

_Meanwhile._

Catelyn Stark stormed through the halls of Winterfell, a mother on a mission. She walked into her husband's study, she saw Ned, Lord Tyrell, Robb, Loras Tyrell and Margaery all standing inside, Margaery standing uncomfortably close to her oldest son. Seeing the younger woman, Catelyn immediately walked towards her and slapped her in the face, this to the surprise of everyone.

Margaery looked at the older lady, feeling insulted. This was no way to treat your future daughter-in-law. She was about to say something, but the cold look on the older woman's face made her shut up. Catelyn glared at the younger woman. "We welcome you into our home and in return: you try and seduce my married son and you insult and slap my daughter-in-law. You should be ashamed of yourself." She hissed.

Ned, Mace, and Loras looked at Margaery in shock. Robb knew this already, of course and joined his mother in glaring. "Margaery, is that true?" Lord Tyrell asked, but he already knew the answer from the faces of Robb and Catelyn. His daughter immediately started to act all innocent, trying to blame you for everything, but nobody believed her, especially when Olenna joined them and told them about what she had seen. Lord Tyrell apologised for her actions, before pulling his daughter out of the study, lecturing and scolding her all the way, his son following with an equally disappointed expression on his face. 

Lady Olenna turned towards Ned and Catelyn. "Very sneaky, your youngest daughter. If I had not been paying attention, I truly would have missed her. Very loyal to her in-laws too." She said, before leaving. Her words told the couple everything that they needed to know: Arya had been the one to put the manure in the bed and you had been the one behind that plan. Sharing a look, they agreed to let this go for now. Margaery deserved to be taught a lesson. 

Lady Olenna's predictions came true and the Tyrell family left Winterfell the very next day. As punishment, Margaery had to spent the night in her stinking room. Lord Tyrell promised that she would be punished more, once they were home, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of her. Margaery still tried to play the victim, but no one listened to her. This was the worst for the young woman, as she was used to being the centre of attention.

You stood in a line once again, but this time with a few differences: Robb having his arms tightly around you and Lyanna and having Sansa and Arya standing really close to you with smirks on their faces. Everyone glared at Margaery as she walked past, Robb tightening his grip on you even more. Margaery glared back at you. "This is not over, yet. I will have your precious husband! I will get everything that you have!" She shouted, sounding quite insane. 

You simply smirked at her. "Not today." You said, holding onto Lyanna. Your baby proved to have impeccable timing, as she blew a raspberry at the other woman, making the Stark children all burst out into laughter. You even saw Ned and Catelyn hide a smile. The vile woman just looked at your baby in shock, before her brother pulled her along, his face red in embarrassment.

Seeing the coach leave Winterfell was a very big relief for you, as you relaxed into your husband's hold. He gave you a kiss on the top of your head, before doing the same to your little raspberry blower, making her giggle. You smiled at them and handed Lyanna to her father. You turned to Sansa and Arya. "Thank you." You said simply. They both smiled at you.

"You are very welcome. Nobody hurts our sister-in-law." Arya said, Sansa agreeing with her for once. Turning back around you saw your husband holding a dozing Lyanna. You smiled and carefully took her over. Nodding towards your in-laws, you and your husband walked towards your chambers, so that you could put Lyanna down for a nap. 

Carefully putting your daughter down into her crib and tucking her in, you felt Robb put his arms around you from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder. Standing like that, you simply watched your daughter sleep. "I would never want anyone, but you, my love. You have made me so happy and I do not know what to do if I lost you." You heard Robb whisper.

You smiled and turned around in his grip, putting your arms around his neck. "I know, my darling and I feel the same. I love you so much." You said, kissing him. He responded immediately. Margaery was just one obstacle and you would face a lot more, but you would face them together. You squealed as Robb suddenly lifted you up during the kiss and carried you to your bed. You did not leave your chambers for quite a while that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the OUAT and wicked references? 
> 
> I have no idea when babies learn to blow raspberries, but I tought it was way too funny to leave out
> 
> R&R. See you next time.


	4. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb returns from a battle and you are there to welcome him home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You sighed for the umpteenth time as you were braiding your 8 year old daughter's hair in an attempt to keep your mind away from your husband, who was off to battle. Some of the minor houses had for some reason decided to revolt against house Stark, which was an incredible stupid move in your opinion. Ned and Robb had gone out with several of the other houses to crush the revolt as quickly as possible.

He got help from several of the major houses, including your family. Even though their army vastly outnumbered those of the smaller, foolish houses, you couldn't help but worry about your husband. You had asked lady Catelyn about it and she had simply chuckled and said that she still worried about Ned too and that it was very normal to feel this way. You sighed again as you finished your daughter's braid.

Lyanna turned towards you, a worried look on her young face."I'm worried, mother. What if father doesn't come back?" She asked in a small voice. You wrapped an arm around her. "Don't think like that, my little angel. Your father is strong. He will come back to us. I just know it." You said, rubbing her arm. Your daughter smiled at you, before burrowing herself against your side and closing her eyes.

You didn't let her see that you were just as worried about Robb as she was. You hated waking up without the warmth of his body next to you. It made you feel more vulnerable than you had ever felt in your entire life. The gods know that you never asked for much, but right now, you just wished that your husband was back at your side and you were together again. You were snapped out of your thoughts by a soft and polite knock on the door. 

The septa walked in with your three year old son in her arms. You took him over with a soft smile and held him on your lap. You took a deep breath and held your children to your chest, hoping that your husband would soon return. You didn't know what you would do without him. You were in luck as in the next morning, you got news that the revolt had been stopped and that the men were returning home. Both you and lady Catelyn sighed in relief at that.

A few days later, you were ready to welcome the men home. You were standing next to lady Catelyn and your siblings-in-law. You had Hadrian in your arms and Sansa was holding your daughter's hand. The men slowly came through the gate and you felt yourself physically relax at seeing your husband riding just behind his father, alive and well. He got off his horse as fast as he could and immediately walked towards you. 

Lyanna couldn't wait anymore and ran forwards to her father, forgetting her manners for a moment, but you could let it go this time. Robb quickly caught her and hugged her tightly. With one arm around your daughter, Robb walked towards you and gave you a passionate kiss. Breaking apart, you rested your forehead against his. "I'm back, my love. I'm here." He whispered, caressing your cheek. He correctly sensed how nerve-wracking this had been for you and immediately tried his best to comfort you

You smiled at him and he smiled back, before going to greet your son. You handed the young boy over to him and smiled at the sight of him catching up with your children. Lyanna still had to let him go and even Hadrian was happy to see him, having been confused about where his father had been in the past few days. Seeing the three of them together melted away the last bits of worry and concern inside of you. Your husband was back and that was all that mattered

The other houses that had fought with the Starks were there too and happily greeted your father, before the man was tackled by his granddaughter. You simply smiled at the sight, before feeling your husband wrap his arms around you from behind, having given Hadrian to Sansa. You instinctively leaned back against his chest. "I have missed you." You whispered. You could feel him smile against your neck, before planting a kiss there.

"I have missed you too, my love. Not a day went by that I did not miss your beautiful smile or angelic laugh." He replied, making you smile and blush at his words. A low whine was heard behind you and you chuckled, before turning to face Grey Wind. "I have missed you too, you silly wolf." You laughed, reaching up and scratching him behind the ears. Grey Wind was a lot happier after that

That evening, once the children had been put to bed, a feast was held to celebrate their victory. Ned gave a short speech that congratulated and thanked everyone that had fought with him, before commencing the feast. "Good speech, father. Nice and short." Robb commented. Ned smirked at his son. "That leaves more time for drinking." He replied, making him and your husband laugh. You and lady Catelyn shared a look and simply shook your heads in response. 

Several hours later, you and your husband retired for the night and went to your chambers. The door was barely closed behind you, before the two of you were already "making up for lost time." Once you both had your fill, which took quite a while, you simply laid in bed together, trying to calm yourselves down. Your head was resting on your husband's chest and your arm was draped over him. Robb slowly carded his fingers through your hair

He was taking in every detail of your face once again, never wanting to forget it. You looked up and smiled as you stared right into his loving, blue eyes. Robb smiled back at you and kissed your forehead. "I have missed you so much, my darling. I love you." He whispered, holding you close. You leaned forwards a bit and kissed him, before resting your head back on his chest. "I love you too, my darling. More than anything in my life." You replied, making him beam at you.

"We do need to start teaching Lyanna to control herself." He muttered and you smiled. "Her father just returned from battle. I think that she was exused for this one time. The gods know how badly I wanted to do the same." You replied, closing your eyes as you felt sleep calling you. You heard your husband hum in thought, before falling silent. Soon after, the both of you were fast asleep, safe and sound in each other's arms. 

You woke up in the arms of your husband and heard him snore softly. The sun was barely up yet, casting the room in a mid-dark glow. You smiled at feeling your husband's warmth again, before falling asleep. Robb was safe and he was back home with you. Your worrying had thankfully been for nothing and you couldn't be happier. Smiling at this, you closed your eyes again and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time, but here's another chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S: did anyone get the LOTR reference?


	5. He's a prince?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion with Cinderella....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No evil stepfamily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You sighed as you saddled your horse. You loved your parents, but their overprotective attitudes towards you became a little tiring after a while, so there were times that you just needed some freedom of your own. Your parents had agreed, as long as you stayed in the forest behind your house. You climbed on your horse and rode out of the gates. You were wearing an old dress, so it didn't matter if it got dirty

Your family was a wealthy one, but your parents had always taught you to respect everyone, no matter their status. You rode through the forest at an easy canter. That is, until a mighty stag jumped into your path, startling your horse. You managed to stay on as you stared at the elk. You suddenly heard horns and you realised that the stag was being hunted. You urged it to flee.

The stag listened and ran away, startling your horse again as it started to gallop away. "Woah. I didn't mean you! Easy, boy!" You called, trying to calm your horse down. You heard a man's voice calling after you, asking you if you were alright. A man managed to catch up to you and helped you to get your horse under control. "Are you alright?" He asked, once you had slowed down.

"I'm alright, but you almost frightened the life out of the stag. What has he ever done to you?" You asked. Your question made the man laugh. "I can honestly say that I've never met before." He laughed, making you smile as well, despite the situation. "Is he a friend of yours?" The man asked and you shook your head. "We met just now. I just saw that he had a great deal left to do. That's all." You replied.

You found yourself unable to take your eyes off the rather handsome stranger, even if you knew that it wasn't proper of you.The man asked your name and you hesitated. "My parents always taught me to never tell my name to strangers." You replied, doing your best to keep your tone light, despite being a bit embarrassed. The man nodded at this, understanding. "Very good of them. My father always calls me Robb when he is in a good mood." He told you, trying to make you feel at ease.

You smiled a bit at his words . "How many times does that happen?" You asked. The man, Robb, smiled a bit and you could see his cheeks redden a bit. "Less than I would like to admit." He said, making you chuckle a bit. He smiled encouragingly at you, before you heard the horns again and you begged him not to let them hurt the stag, despite the fact that they were actually hunting it.

"It's a tradition. It's what's done" Robb defended the practice. "Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean that it's what should be done." You bit back and you could see that this made him think. A captain called him and Robb hastily interrupted him, before the man could reveal who he was, having realised that you didn't know that he was actually the crown prince to the kingdom of Winterfell.

He actually liked the fact that he could have a normal conversation with someone, who wasn't his family. He turned back to you. "I hope to see you again, miss." He said. You smiled at him. "And I you." You replied. He directed a beaming smile at you, before turning his horse towards the soldiers. He looked back at you one more time, before finally leaving. You sighed deeply, before turning your horse and going back home.

Arriving back home, your mother immediately started to fuss over you. "Where have you been, young lady? You made us worry sick." She scolded. You looked down a bit. "I'm sorry, mother. I forgot the time." You apologised. Your mother narrowed her eyes at you, before telling you to change your eyes and that she and your father had an announcement for dinner. You quickly went upstairs and changed your dress.

That evening, you were shocked to find out that you were actually betrothed to none other than the crown prince, your parents being old friends of the king and queen. You would meet him at the upcoming ball. You didn't even know his name and he was supposed to be your future husband? You exused yourself and almost stormed to your room. You didn't cry, but it was a close call.You sat on your bed and stared at the wall.

What you hated most of this situation, was the fact that they had kept this a secret from you. For years, you had thought that you would have some kind of choice about who you would marry, as long as they were from a noble house, but now you realised that you would never have that choice. Forgetting your manners, you let yourself fall back on the pillows, thinking of the handsome stranger from the forest.

At the royal palace, Robb was hearing the same news and he took it just as well as you did, although he actually did storm from the room, ignoring his mother's voice. He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. Like you, he had actually hoped to be actually able to choose his future bride, but no such luck. His siblings tried to cheer him up, saying that the mystery lady might be really nice, but there was only one mystery lady in his mind: you. 

A few weeks later, it was time for the royal ball and you got into the carriage with your parents. You were in a light blue dress that reached the ground and had long, wide, see-through sleeves. Your mother had almost squealed at seeing you, saying how much you had grown up and that you looked like a true princess. You had sighed at the reminder of your current situation, but had remained quiet. 

Arriving at the palace, your parents led you towards the ball room. You tried to smile, although your emotions were all over the place. You stood in the midst of other noble families, some of them also old friends of your parents. The families were called forward one-by-one, until it was your family's turn. You curtsied politely towards the balcony, where the royal family was sitting, before walking down the grand staircase. 

At the balcony, Robb was dreading the evening more and more with every second. He had asked his parents to leave the introduction to his future bride until after the first dance and they had agreed. He looked out over the many noble families and sincerely hoped that his betrothed wasn't one of the gold-digging harpies that were desperately trying to get his attention, much to his hidden displeasure.

He was about to talk with his sister Sansa, when a flash of familiar coloured hair caught his attention. He looked again and his eyes widened. It was you. He couldn't believe his eyes. You were the daughter of a noble family. His heart sped up, before sinking as he remembered that he was promised to someone else. That was, until he heard your family's name and realised that _you_ were his betrothed

Once all the noble families had been introduced, the royal family came down from the balcony and the crown prince was supposed to choose a maiden for the opening dance. You were looking down at the ground and weren't really paying attention, until a hand appeared in your vision. "May I have this dance, my lady?" A familiar voice asked. You looked up and saw Robb smiling at you, his blue eyes sparkling. 

You stared at him for a few seconds, shock coursing through your veins as you realised that the stranger that you had met was not only the prince, but your betrothed as well. Once the initial shock was over, you smiled and took his hand. He beamed at you, before leading you to the middle of the dance floor. He gripped one hand tightly gently put his free one on your waist. You put yours on his shoulder.

The music started to play and you began to move on the tune. You felt like you were dancing on clouds as you looked into those blue eyes. Rob looked back at you, his smile never fading. From the sidelines, the other princes and princesses were watching you. "She seems nice enough." Prince Brandon noted. "Maybe, but if she hurts Robb, she's going to have to deal with me." Princess Arya replied, looking at you with slightly narrowed eyes. 

Princess Sansa thought that this was the most romantic thing that she had ever seen. King Ned and queen Catelyn were smiling at the two of you. It seemed that everything would be alright after all. Your parents walked to them and once the dance was over, you and Robb joined them as well. The king smiled at his son. "Did my eyes deceive me or did the two of you look like you know each other already?" He asked. 

You both blushed a bit, before slowly telling them about your meeting in the forest. Your parents scolded you for having kept this a secret, but since everything had turned out well, they let it go. The announcement was made and per tradition, Robb sank to his knees and formally asked you to marry him. You accepted with certainty, a far cry from the confusion and negative emotions from earlier in the evening.

You were allowed to leave, so that you could get to know each other. "No wonder that you quickly interrupted that guard." You spoke up, realising that the man had almost blown his cover. Robb chuckled at that. "It was nice to have a conversation, without the other person constantly bowing and calling me "your highness" and without said person being family, although that will soon be rectified." He replied, looking at your new ring. 

You blushed a bit as you arrived at the beautiful gardens. He smiled at you. "No more surprises?" He asked, holding out his hand. You shook it and agreed. With a mischievous smile, Robb used the opportunity to pull you somewhere by your joined hands, making you laugh. You arrived at a hidden garden that had a swing tied to the branch of a big tree. After a bit of convincing from Robb, you sat down on the swing. 

He slowly started to push you forwards, making you giggle as you swung back-and-forth. You felt your shoe fall off and quickly stopped. Robb walked around the swing and picked it up. With your permission, he put it back on your foot, before smiling up at you. "If this is only the beginning, then I cannot wait to see that the rest of our lives will look like." He told you, making you laugh once more. He stood back up and held his hand out once again. "Dance with me?" He asked.

You smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull you up and into his arms. You started to sway back-and-forth. There was no music to guide you, but you didn't care. You both didn't even notice the younger Starks peeking in at you, before quietly leaving to go back to the ball. You were lost in your own little world and you were loving every minute of it. Like Robb, you could not wait to see how your marriage would work out.

You had been against it, but now it didn't seem so bad. You looked into your future husband's eyes and smiled as he twirled you around. He smiled back at you, sky blue eyes warm and loving. At the end of your impromptu dance, he took your hand and kissed your knuckles, before leading you back inside. You honestly couldn't wait to start your new life, as long as you had your handsome prince at your side 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder how my brain came up with this...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Surprise homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unique gift for valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Soldier Robb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You groaned loudly as your alarm went off. You slowly sat up in bed and carded your fingers through the mess that you called your hair. You sighed and looked at the picture on your bedside table. "Another day without you, my darling." You whispered, kissing two of your fingers and touching the picture with them. You sighed again, before finally getting out of bed and starting your day.

You had a day off, even though you really wished that you hadn't. What was worse than spending Valentine's day all alone, without the chance to be with the man that you loved as he was far away? If you had been working, you would've at least a chance to distract yourself, but no such luck. If your in-laws hasn't invited you to spend the day with them, you probably would've stayed in bed all day long.

Pulling up to the house of you father- and mother-in-law, the door was thrown open at the minute that you started to walk towards the house. A small blur shot out of the door and tackled you into a hug. You grunted and took a step back, before smiling at Rickon. "Just a while longer and you can actually knock me on my back." You joked lightly as you hugged the growing boy as well. Most of the Starks came out of the house as well and they all hugged you. 

Ned and Catelyn were last and both hugged you tightly. "How are you?" Ned asked softly, knowing that this day was hard for you. Knowing better than to lie, you simply made a face and they nodded in understanding. Catelyn rubbed your back as they led you inside. Sitting down on the couch, you immediately felt at home as much as you always did. The Stark children were even more energetic than normal.

They did a great job of distracting you by asking you about your job as a vet. You told them about some of the funny things that had happened in the clinic and they all laughed about it. Even though it was great, you still felt an ache inside of you as you tried not to look at the empty spot next to you. Seeing your despondent face, Ned and Catelyn shared a look, before the woman clapped her hands.  

"Alright, everyone. I think that it's time that we played the game that we've prepared for today." She said and her children got even more excited. "What game?" You asked in confusion. Catelyn showed you a large handkerchief. "Well, the idea was that we blindfold you and four people are going to hug you. If you guess all four of them correctly, you'll get a little surprise." She explained. You hummed in thought, intrigued and suspicious at the same time. 

What could be the surprise? Finally deciding that there was no harm in it, you agreed and Catelyn gently blindfolded you and helped you stand up. The first one to hug you was Rickon. You would recognise those tiny arms anywhere. The second one was Arya and the third one was Ned. "Alright, last person." Catelyn announced and you heard footsteps coming towards you, before being wrapped up inside someone's arms. 

You felt immediately safe and relaxed in the embrace. You had only felt this safe with one person and your eyes teared up at realising who was holding you. "Robb?" You whispered and felt the person holding you chuckle. "Yes, my love. I'm here." Your husband's familiar voice soothed and you let out a sob, before pulling back and pulling the blindfold off your head to look at you husband for the first time in months. 

Those familiar blue eyes looked incredibly exhausted after a long trip, but also happy to see you at the same time. Robb showed a tiny smile as you pulled him close again, crying in happiness at holding your husband again. Robb gently soothed you and rocked you back-and-forth as you cried. "I'm here, my love. I'm back." He whispered, holding you as close as he could and burying his face into your hair.

He had missed you so much. During the entire tour, he had been counting the days, until he could return to you and when he had heard that he should return home just before Valentine's day, he immediately called his family and enlisted their help to surprise you. He glanced at his family, who were watching the reunion with big shots on their faces and mouthed the words "thank you" to them. They smiled and nodded, before leaving the room with his siblings.

Pulling back a bit, he cupped your face and wiped away your tears. You giggled at this action and leaned into his touch, before suddenly surging forward and kissing him passionately. He had been gone for several months, damn it. You had missed him and now, he was finally back with you. You were not going to waste a single moment of this. Robb immediately returned the action with just as much enthusiasm.

Breaking apart, you rested your forehead against his and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I missed you." You whispered and he chuckled. "I missed you too, my love. I'm so happy to be back with you. To be where I belong." He replied. After a few seconds, you suddenly let out a small shriek as Robb tickled your sides. You laughed and begged him to stop, which he finally did after a few seconds.

Slowly catching your breath, you rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes, smelling the unique scent that you could recognise everywhere. Robb stroked your hair and hummed a soft song under his breath. Finally pulling back, he smiled at you. "Ready to go home?" He asked and you nodded. You thanked your in-laws with tight hugs, before finally leaving with Robb driving this time. 

You came home answe immediately started to kiss your husband, but he stopped you as you tried to go further. You gave him a confused look and he gave you a apologetic grin. "While I do want to catch up in certain ways and trust me, we will later." He began, giving you a look that made you blush. "I do not want to spend the entire Valentine's day in bed, so I made a reservation for tonight." He explained. 

You sighed in slight disappointment, but stepped back. Robb immediately pulled you back and kissed you. "I'll make up for it. I promise." He vowed and you smiled at him. He smiled back at you. "There's that smile that I love so much." He whispered, caressing your cheek. You chuckled and hugged him again, just wanting to hold him again. Robb sensed this and started to hum again as he rocked you back-and-forth.

You smiled as you finally recognised the song. It was the song that you danced at on your wedding. Your very first dance as husband and wife. You closed your eyes as you thought of that beautiful moment. Robb's arms around you, holding you like you were the most precious thing in the entire world and even now, he still held you like that. You felt your eyes tear up again and pulled Robb even closer.

After several minutes, Robb slowly pulled back again, only to suddenly lift you up into his arms and carry you to the couch. For the rest of the cold afternoon, you just cuddled together on the couch and watched some movies. Around five, Robb gently urged you to go and get ready. You changed into your favourite dress and put on some light makeup, deciding to keep your hair loose, but out of your face. You walked out of your room and smiled at seeing your husband's starstruck expression at seeing you. 

"Wow." Robb breathed. You blushed slightly, even as you walked closer. "You don't look so bad yourself." You replied, looking him up-and-down. Robb had changed in a spare room, so he was ready too. He chuckled and offered his arm. You took it and he led you to the car. After several minutes, you came to a very familiar restaurant. You chuckled slightly and looked at your husband with a smile.

"You're all about memories today, aren't you?" You asked with a smile. It was the same restaurant that you had your first date in and where he proposed to you after two years of dating. "Wel, with a beautiful wife at my side, who wouldn't?" Robb asked in return, a grin on his face as he grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles. Your cheeks were as red as a fire engine, even after all these years.

You went into the restaurant and had a great time. Time flew and you were back home before you know it. "This was amazing. Thank you." You whispered, before kissing him. Breaking apart, Robb smiled at you, but it was strained. "You're very welcome. Now, could you put away your dress somewhere safe? I know that it's your favourite and I would hate to see it ripped." He said, his eyes dark with desire.

You blushed and quickly went to your bedroom. You were barely out of you dress, when Robb wrapped his arms around you and planted kisses down the side of your neck. You moved your head sideways, giving him more space. He hummed in approval, before spinning you around and kissing you passionately. You immediately returned the gesture, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lifted you up and put you down on the bed.

Several hours later, you were cuddled together underneath the blankets. "I love you so much." He breathed and you smiled. "I love you too. I missed you so much." You replied. Rob looked down at you. "I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere, my love." He said, nuzzling your hair. You smiled and closed your eyes as you felt him stroke your hair. Your husband was back with you and he wasn't leaving for a while. With that thought, you fell into a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest respect for all soldiers out there, both active and inactive. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to try and get rid of writer's block. I might add some more chapters, but this is it for now. 
> 
> Despite his flaws and mistakes, Robb is still one of my favourite characters in game of thrones. I just wanted to write something fluffy and this came out. 
> 
> R&R. See you next time.


End file.
